Nao Tōyama
, also known as ‎'Nao-bou' or To-ya man is Japanese voice actress and singer affiliated with the agency Intention and FlyingDog. Before joining Intention, she was affiliated with Arts Vision. She was born on March 11, 1992 in Tokyo, Japan. Her blood type is A. She debuted as a voice actress in October 2010, and played her first main role that year as Kanon Nakagawa in the anime series The World God Only Knows. She most notably played Reina Prowler in Macross Δ. She is a regular member of the real-life idol group, Walküre. She was complimented by Minori Suzuki for helping her fellow Walküre members during their first few concerts due to her previous experience performing live. She is a regular co-host of the SHOWROOM streaming web series Macross Won’t Stop, along with Minori Suzuki. Her favorite expression is "Kachi!" Career Growing up in Tokyo, Tōyama loved watching anime series like Ojamajo Doremi and Sailor Moon. She was moved by Full Metal Alchemist, so much so that she wanted to become a professional voice actress. She studied in an all-girls school so as to provide a "consistent education". During her second grade of junior high school, while talking with a classmate's friend who also aimed to be a voice actor, she herself began aspiring to be a voice actor. After entering high school, she entered the Japan Narration Acting Institute, and after three years of training, passed an audition and joined "arts vision". She had somehow made her student life and voice acting compatible in her life."Voice Biography Core Biography! 47th Nao Tōyama" "Nikkei Entertainment", Nikkei BP, May 2017, p. 107. She debuted as a voice actress, playing her first main role that year as Kanon Nakagawa in the anime series The World God Only Knows in October 2010. She has since played hundreds of roles, including Nisekoi, Nobunaga The Fool, Sound! Euphonium!!, GRANBLUE FANTASY The Animation, Pretty Cure All Stars, Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Star Driver and Damberu Nan Kiro Moteru, among others. On November 17, 2016, Tōyama announced her debut as a solo singer, and opened her official website and official Twitter· LINE account.Nao Tōyama Announces her Solo Debut! On February 1, 2017, the debut single "True Destiny / Chain the World" was released by her record label FlyingDog. She held her first live at Nippon Budokan on February 3, 2018. On the same day, she announced the establishment of her official fan club.Nao Tōyama Official Fanclub On March 9, 2019, Tōyama won the Supporting Actress Award and Game Award at the 13th Voice Actor Award ceremony.13th Voice Actor Award Announcements Gallery Macross Delta Ikenai Borderline by JUNNA x Nao Toyama|Nao performing "Ikenai Borderline" with JUNNA on a special program on ANIMAX. 河森正治EXPO ロングPV（花澤香菜、東山奈央、河森正治）|Nao Tōyama and Kana Hanazawa make their way through the Shoji Kawamori Expo, held at Gallery AaMo in Tokyo Dome City. 【SHOWROOM】180105 『永不停止的Macross』第27回 出演：东山奈央、铃木实里、西田望见|Nao co-hosting with Minori Suzuki on the web series Macross Won’t Stop. 【ゲスト：河森正治、杉田智和、東山奈央】サンキュータツオ、大橋彩香のアニメロライ部！|Nao on a panel with Shōji Kawamori for the 2013 anime Nobunaga the Fool. She is a regular talent who has been working with Satelight for some time. Notes & Trivia *According to an interview, Tōyama stated she loves jazz dance and hip hop, and has been doing it for for almost ten years. "I'm good at dancing and often think of the choreography when playing music at events etc." she said.Tōyama Interview *Nao once sang "Do You Remember Love?" in 2011 for the "Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai Character Cover Album".Do You Remember Love? Cover See Also *Minori Suzuki *JUNNA *Kiyono Yasuno *Nozomi Nishida *Ami Koshimizu References External Links *Tōyama Official Twitter *Official Fan Club Category:People Category:Singers Category:Japanese Voice Actors